Morrowind/Religion
The Tribunal Temple The strange heathen religion of the House Dark Elves deserves special note. They worship three gods known as "the Tribunal", and believe these gods walk the earth and rule Morrowind directly. To an outsider, the priesthood of the Tribunal seems to be the true power in Morrowind. Each Tribune, who go by the names of Almalexia, Sotha Sil, andVivec, has an eponymous city dedicated to its worship, and a palace or temple within each city where the god supposedly resides. The priests of the Tribunal Temple are omnipotent in Morrowind; strange processions of fantastically garbed priests roam the land, selecting new candidates to serve the Tribunal, who are seized without resistance and never seen again. Only the highest of the Tribunal priests, or persons of spiritual greatness chosen by a Tribunal themselves, come into contact with these revered figures. Tribunal temples are in every native Morrowind city, generally in circularly-shaped buildings, and the Tribunal religion is often referred to as just the Temple. The Temple is spread to all Great Houses and is the religion practiced by all native Dunmer, excluding the Ashlanders, whom the Temple looks down upon. Worshippers must go on a quest to many pilgrimages to become full, respected members of the Temple, many of these involving offerings to shrines. The Tribunal and the Dunmer saints of the religion are worshiped at three-sided shrines which offer healing and blessings to the followers with the proper offerings as necessary. The Temple has strict rules and is a formidable power in Morrowind, and it is dangerous to attack it in anyway, verbally or physically. The Temple makes strong campaigns against Vampires, Daedra worship, and Necromancy, and is, at all times, trying to diminish their numbers. Each god is a distinct figure to temple members. Vivec the Poet is known for his generosity and skill in battle, and is a patron for rogues and artists. Almalexia is known for her kindness and healing nature. Sotha Sil is best known for his skill in wizardry and mechanics. A book series has been written about the events of these gods called, 2920, The Last Year of the First Era and also a book in a religious series entitled 36 Lessons of Vivec. The Tribunal has allied with three Daedra lords (Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah) who are referred to as the "anticipations". After Almalexia murdered Sotha Sil in madness, and she herself was killed by the Nerevarine, their worship had stopped. Vivec had also left, leaving his status unknown and resulting in the worship of the Tribunal abolished and instead had gone to worshipping Azura, Mehphala, and Boethiah. Daedra worship Daedra worship, or the Daedra cult, is thought of as the antithesis of the Tribunal. The religion is comprised of members who serve and worship divine figures known as "Daedric Princes" or "Daedra Lords". Outsiders, particularly Tribunal orNine Divine worshippers, generally view Daedra cultists as barbaric and sinister, which is, in part, justified by many hostile groups. People of all races are known to worship Daedra. Hostility from human Daedra worshippers is directly related to the cruel nature of the Daedra Lords. Recognizable Daedra Lords include: Mephala, Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Nocturnal, Vaermina, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal. Daedric Lords in Morrowind are worshiped at giant, easily recognizable citadels that are dedicated to specific Lords. A Daedroth is a demon-like creature that serves a Daedra Lord; they come in many forms and are immortal, to a degree. The Ashlanders The Ashlanders' beliefs are very different from other religions in Morrowind. They believe in an ancient prophecy involving the Nerevarine, that is meant to save the native Dunmer from outlanders, or the Empire. The Temple believesthem to be savages and kill anyone who would claim to be part of the prophecy.